Le Mystère des Albarn
by Ren-kami
Summary: UA Une nouvelle élève arrive à Shibusen. Elle se nomme Maka Albarn. Signe particulier : N'a jamais exprimé aucun sentiment.
1. Résumé

Soul, adolescent n'ayant dans sa vie que le but d'être cool, Black Star, quelqu'un cherchant à toujours être sur le devant de la scène, Tsubaki, la gentillesse incarnée, Kid, le fils du directeur fou de symétrie, Liz, la future top-model, et Patty, l'adolescente ayant 17 et 2 ans (17 ans d'âge physique, 2 ans d'âge mental), forment une bande d'inséparable allant au lycée Shibusen.

Un matin, une nouvelle élève est transférée dans leur classe. C'est une fille qui a d'excellentes notes et une attitude irréprochable. Seul signe particulier la jeune fille n'a jamais sourit ou exprimé quelque chose de sa vie. Elle ne se fait aucun ami et ne parle à personne. Chargé par le directeur Shinigami d'enquêter sur elle, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils les attendent ni dans quel pétrin ils se sont fourrés.

Mais qui est donc Maka Albarn ?


	2. Chapitre 1

**Une nouvelle élève ?**

_15 décembre 2009_

_17h30_

- Je vous remercie d'accueillir ma fille dans votre école, Directeur Shinigami.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais refusée et pourquoi elle a été expulsée vu ses bonnes notes et son attitude irréprochable.

Spirit Albarn se crispa une nanoseconde avant de se reprendre. Trop vite pour le directeur mais pas pour sa fille. Elle soupira imperceptiblement. Elle espérait pouvoir se contrôler. Mais elle n'en était pas certaine. Le directeur et son père se serrèrent la main et les Albarn sortirent du bureau.

- Tu as intérêt à te contrôler cette fois-ci Maka. C'est le dernier lycée de la région. Après , on devra partir.

- Oui papa. J'essayerais.

- Parfait.

Pas un mot de plus ne fut échanger ensuite. Tandis que la voiture sortait du parking du lycée, Maka observa tout les élèves sans vraiment les observer qui eux aussi l'observait.

_« Eh ben, ça va pas être joyeux vu leurs tête. »_

Elle se tourna vers son père.

- Quel est le programme ce soir ?

- Restaurant suivi d'une partie de bowling et une séance film.

- Génial, dit-elle d'une voix qui ne montrait aucune émotion.

Spirit observa sa fille du coin de l'œil. Comme lui et sa femme, Maka était incapable de montrer ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était un trait de caractère des Albarn. Il se reconcentra sur la route et dépassa les 190 km/h sur une route où la vitesse autorisée était de 50 km/h.

_16 décembre_

_10h30_

La sonnerie venait à peine de retentir pour signaler la temps de repos entre 10h30 et 11h que presque tout les élèves de la 1ère A étaient sortis. Seule restait la petite bande qu'aucun 1ère mis à part les A ne pouvaient supporter. Kid, l'un des membres et fils du directeur, était frileux et refusait de sortir dehors avec toute cette neige. Tsubaki, autre membre de la bande, entra dans la salle et s'approcha du groupe.

- Vous connaissez la nouvelle ? Il paraît qu'un élève va être transférée dans notre classe, dit la jeune fille.

- Réellement ? Notre lycée n'est pourtant pas le meilleur. Kid, tu peux récupérer son dossier qu'on jette un coup d'œil ? Demanda Black Star.

- Okay, on se retrouve ce midi, dit le jeune homme avant de se lever suivi par deux autres jeunes filles du groupe : Liz et Patty.

_Même jour_

_12h20_

- Tout le monde, je vais vous présenter la nouvelle élève. Accueillez la correctement. Entre !

Soul, comme tout les autres de la 1ère A s'intéressèrent enfin au cours, première fois depuis 11h. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une jeune fille aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux verts. La fille était petite et son visage n'exprimait rien. Un murmure parcourut la salle et Soul comprit quelques mots : « La fille... trop mignonne ! » Le professeur reprit :

- Je vous présente Maka Albarn. Maka, va t'assoir entre Tsubaki et Soul.

La jeune fille monta les marches et s'installa en silence sans faire attention au regards jaloux des filles, amoureux des garçons et surpris par ce manque d'activités cérébrales des intellects. Elle ne salut même pas ses nouveaux voisins, se contentant de les ignorer. La fin du cours passa rapidement et lorsque ça sonna, Maka s'éclipsa plus vite que les autres. Toute la bande, réduit par l'absence de Kid, Liz et Patty, monta sur le toit pour déjeuner et eurent la surprise de voir Maka alors que la porte était fermée et que seuls eux avaient la clé. Tsubaki s'approcha :

- Maka ? Je suis Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Si tu veux, je peux te faire visiter le lycée.

La jeune fille l'ignora. Black Star s'énerva :

- Eh ! Tu pourrais répondre !

- Merci, murmura Maka. Mais non merci.

Un rire résonna derrière la bande. Avant même de se retourner, ils surent que c'était Médusa. Médusa Gorgon était une 1ère B. Depuis la 2nde, lorsque Black Star avait eu le malheur de lancer une balle un peu trop fort que Soul n'avait pu rattraper et que cette balle était tomber dans la boue juste devant Médusa salissant tout ces beaux habits, ils étaient ses souffre-douleurs préférés.

- Elle a tellement peur d'être contaminer par vos bêtises qu'elle à refusée, trop effrayée, ria la jeune peste.

Elle s'approcha de Maka et la prit par les épaules :

- Allez, viens. Je vais te faire visiter et tu vas te faire plein d'amis. Je suis la plus populaire du lycée.

- Médusa, tu ne devrais pas être ici, tu n'as pas le droit, dit une voix.

Médusa se retourna face à Kid, Liz et Patty.

- Toi et eux non plus.

- Ils sont mes amis et je suis le fils du directeur. J'ai le droit d'aller n'importe où et eux aussi.

Médusa eu un rictus méchant. Maka ouvrit la bouche et parla fort pour la première fois :

- J'aimerais rester ici, je ne tiens pas à visiter le lycée. Je peux rester, dit-elle en s'adressant à Kid.

- Bien sûr. Maintenant Médusa, tu dégages.

La jeune Gorgon traîna des pieds jusqu'à la porte. Maka s'éloigna de la bande sans un merci pour Kid. Black Star s'énerva de nouveau :

- Eh...

- C'est bon Black Star, dit Kid. J'ai des infos sur elle.

Ils se rassemblèrent loin d'elle et en cercle afin qu'elle n'entende pas.

- Maka Albarn. Expulsée de tous les lycées de la région. Excellente élève, première de classe, attitude irréprochable. Tout le temps seule.

Kid se stoppa à temps car Maka redescendit du toit toujours en les ignorant. Le fils du directeur reprit :

- Signe particulier : son visage n'a jamais rien exprimée. Idem pour ses parents. Même pas un signe de douleur alors que d'autres auraient hurlés. Même pas une larme.

- Dis donc vous !

Toute la bande sursauta et eut peur en voyant le directeur pencher juste au dessus d'eux.

- Désolé Papa. Je voulais savoir, s'excusa Kid.

- C'est pas grave par contre, j'ai une mission pour vous. Les anciens directeurs m'ont laissés un mot au sujet de Maka. J'aimerais que vous la suiviez un peu et que vous en appreniez plus sur elle. Vous pouvez faire ça ?

La bande acquiesça.

- Parfait. Vous commencez ce soir. Je veux un rapport chaque jour. Les professeurs auront des excuses de ma part si vous ne faites pas votre boulot. De plus, vous n'avez aucun examen cette année donc vous avez l'année de libre. Ça vous va ?

De nouveau, la bande acquiesça.

- Parfait. Maintenant, allez manger et retournez en cours.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Poursuite**

_16 décembre_

_17h_

Le soir même, alors que pour tout le monde, il était question à présent de se reposer, la bande avait encore du boulot. Ils suivirent Maka jusqu'à une limousine dans une rue que personne ne fréquentait. Un homme sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière pour Maka. Celle-ci entra et la voiture démarra. La bande se lança à la poursuite. Connaissant bien la ville, ceux-ci ne se laissèrent pas distancer par la limousine. Celle-ci s'arrêta dans le quartier des riches devant une gigantesque propriété. La limousine entra dans la propriété et la bande s'approcha.

- Manoir Albarn, lut Tsubaki sur la boîte aux lettres.

- Eh ben, les Albarn sont riches dis donc, dit Black Star.

Ils restèrent là jusqu'à se que Liz remarque un garde, ce qui força la bande à fuir.

Maka monta dans la limousine et la voiture démarra.

- Vous avez passez une bonne journée, Maka-sama ?

- Plutôt bien.

- Alors tant mieux. Votre père aimerait vous parler ensuite. Il a dit que c'était très important.

- J'irai. Merci, Mosquito.

Ce fut le silence et la jeune Albarn regarda distraitement ce qui se passait dehors. Elle remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés. Plutôt rapide. Mosquito avait du s'être habitué à ici pour être aller aussi vite. Le portail s'ouvrit, laissant passer la limousine. La jeune lycéenne attendit qu'un serviteur vienne lui ouvrir et sortit de la voiture. Elle se dirigea vers le pavillon où se trouvait le bureau de son père. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait. Il allait être mécontent des informations qu'elle avait.

_17 décembre_

_8h30_

Le lendemain, Tsubaki s'assied à côté de Maka.

- Bonjour, Maka.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Tsubaki soupira. La bande l'avait désignée pour qu'elle arrive à faire parler la jeune fille mystérieuse. Ça allait être dur.

- Tu as fait les devoirs que l'on avait. J'ai eu un eu de mal, tu pourrais m'expliquer.

Toujours un silence de la part de la jeune riche. Soul, qui était arriver avant Tsubaki, se retourna vers Maka.

- Tu pourrais répondre, non ? Ça ne te tuerais pas !

- Je ne vous ais pas demandé de m'aider. Je veux juste que l'on me laisse tranquille.

- C'est pas notre genre de laisser des gens seul, expliqua Tsubaki.

- Ouai, c'est pas cool.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est qu'être cool hein ?

- Eh ben, commença Soul.

A vrai dire, la question de Maka l'embêtait. Il ne pouvait expliquer ce que c'était d'être cool pour lui, c'était quelque chose qu'il ressentait. Si c'était cool ou pas. La jeune fille le regarda sans aucune expression. Puis, elle soupira.

- Idiot !

Elle se leva et sortit de la salle. Le cours se passa sans qu'elle revint.

_18h_

Maka s'enfonça dans son pouf et alluma son MP3. Elle repensa encore à Soul et Tsubaki.

_« Bande d'idiot ! Pourquoi vous voulez m'aider, devenir mes amis. Vous ne méritez pas de vous mettre en danger pour moi. Alors arrêtez, je vous en supplie. Arrêtez avant qu'_**elles**_ ne vous tuent. »_

Maka promena son regard dans sa chambre et remarqua une lettre posée sur son bureau. Elle se leva, retirant les écouteurs de ses oreilles et ouvrit la lettre.

_« Chère Maka._

_Je suppose que tu sais qui nous sommes. Je venais te prévenir, arrête tout de suite ton petit jeu. Nous ne serons pas patientes ni gentilles. J'ai d'ailleurs remarquée qu'il y avait plein de proie dans votre lycée. Qui c'est ce qui pourrais leur arriver._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée_

_Très chère Maka-dono »_

Maka serra le poigt qui avait la lettre et sortit en courant. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne son père. _**Elles**_ les avaient retrouvés !


	4. Chapitre 3

**L'excursion**

_18 décembre_

_10h50_

- Regardez toute ces plantes. Vous me les classerez comme nous avons fait en cours et...

Soul n'écoutait déjà plus la prof alors que cela ne faisait que 1h qu'ils étaient arrivés. Tsubaki, à côté de lui, prenait des notes. Black Star était retenu par Kid car il voulait faire son big show. Liz, assise, terminait de faire son vernis et Patty observait les plantes, se moquant royalement de ce que disait Marie-sensei. Le lycéen aux cheveux blancs chercha du regard Maka alors que tout les élèves se dispersaient. Il remarqua qu'elle regardait comme si elle cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il donna un coup de coude à Tsubaki, qui alerta les autres membres que Soul voulait leur parler.

- Maka agit bizarrement.

- Toi aussi tu as remarqué, murmura Tsubaki.

- On dirait qu'elle cherche quelque chose ou quelqu'un, dit Black Star.

- Mais que fait-elle, demanda Kid.

La jeune lycéenne venait de sortir de la serre sans bruit et personne semblait l'avoir remarqué. D'un accord commun, la bande la suivit. Maka tourna beaucoup dans la ferme, comme si elle était perdue puis, regardant autour d'elle pour vérifier si personne ne la suivait, elle entra dans un grand hangar. La bande la suivit et la porte se referma derrière eux. Soudain, un rire résonne dans la salle. La jeune Albarn, qui n'avait pas remarqué la bande s'approcha du centre du hangar.

- Descend de là, je vais te faire passer l'envie de m'embêter, Elka.

- Tu te surestimes, Maka Eikiri Albarn. _**Elle**_ serra très contente, lorsque je ramènerais ton corps sans vie. En plus de ça, tu as amenée quelques jouets avec toi.

La jeune fille se retourna et les regarda. Son visage n'exprimait rien mais la bande trembla devant son regard. Maka dirigea son regard de nouveau sur la jeune femme qui venait d'apparaître devant elle. La jeune femme avait les cheveux gris et longs. Elle avait un chapeau de crapaud et était habillée d'un robe arrivant à ses genoux blanc à rayures verticales noires. La lycéenne la prévint :

- Tu n'as pas le droit de toucher aux humains. C'est une règle fondamentale et écrit dans les lois des sorcières non ?

- Je refuse qu'une Nilhienne me fasse la morale !

La bande se regarda. Aucun d'eux n'avait entendu parlé de Nilhien. Ils redirigèrent leurs regards sur Maka attendant un signe ou une activité de sa part. Un grand silence s'installa. Soudain, Maka se jeta sur celle qu'elle avait appelé Elka. La sorcière bloqua son attaque et contre-attaqua. La jeune Albarn fit un bond de 2 mètres et se réceptionna sur le mur, sous les yeux étonnés de ses camarades. Le mur s'enfonça de deux centimètres et la lycéenne disparu d'un coup. Elka se retourna et bloqua le poigt de Maka. Un magnifique crochet du droit envoya la sorcière dans les choux alors que son opposante lui fonçait une fois de plus dessus. Le sol s'enfonça de nouveau de quelques centimètres alors que la rage déformait les traits de la sorcière et que le visage de Maka n'exprimait toujours rien.

La bande essayait d'ouvrir le hangar alors qu'aucune des deux ennemies n'avaient le dessus.

- Il faut trouver quelque chose pour ouvrir cette porte, hurla Tsubaki pour couvrir le bruit du combat.

Chacun se mit à chercher, essayant d'éviter les attaques en même temps ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Patty avait déjà été mise hors jeu et le combat se trouvait dans la zone de Liz. Celle-ci se prit Elka et amorti sa chute. La sorcière ne sembla pas le remarquer et continua de se battre sans faire attention à ces « jouets » qui bougeaient dans tout les sens. Soul avait les yeux rivés sur Maka n'osant croire que la jeune fille assise à côté de lui en cours et qui n'exprimait aucun sentiment puisse être aussi forte. Ce fut le corps de sa voisine se dirigeant vers lui qui le réveilla, le forçant à bouger et à se reconnecté à son objectif : ouvrir cette foutue porte. Il fut attirer par les bras de Tsubaki qui bougeaient dans tout les sens. Black Star avait trouvé quelque chose. Étant le plus près de Liz, il s'approcha d'elle évitant les deux ennemies. Il prit son amie sous les bras et la souleva, un bras sous ses genoux, un bras dans son dos. Kid fit de même avec Patty. La bande utilisa l'objet pour tenter de forcer la porte mais celle-ci résistait toujours. Soudain, le bruit du combat se stoppa. La bande se retourna et vit que les deux opposantes c'étaient arrêtées. Elka dit ;

- Alors, tu abandonne ? Tu admet ta défaite ?

La jeune Maka plaça ses bras tendus devant elle et ferma les yeux. Elle murmura :

- Nauthiz Isaz Ehwaz Haglaz Yr Beoric Nied Is Algiz...

Elle rouvrit les yeux :

- Berkanan Man Lagu !

Une énorme faux apparu dans ses mains.

- Traditionnel Maître de feux, MAJO GARI !!!!

La faux se transforma en quelque chose d'énorme. La jeune Albarn dit :

- Que le véritable combat commence !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Maka Eikiri Albarn**

Maka fonça trop rapidement sur la sorcière qui ne put rien faire mis à part se faire couper en deux. La faux disparue et la lycéenne se retourna vers la bande qui frissonnèrent. La jeune fille s'approcha d'eux.

- Qui a prit l'initiative de me suivre ?

Tous désignèrent Soul. La Nilhienne s'approcha plus de lui et le gifla sous les yeux étonnés de tous.

- Si l'un de vous parle de tous ça à quelqu'un, je n'aurais aucun problème de conscience au sujet de devoir vous tuer. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Tous acquiescèrent, heureux d'avoir survécu et effrayé par le manque d'expression de la lycéenne. Ils sortirent du hangar grâce à la force de Maka et rejoignirent leur classe. Le reste de l'excursion se passa dans le plus grand calme. Même Black Star.

Le reste de la journée, la bande évita comme la peste Maka et ne se parlèrent même pas entre eux de ce qui s'était passé. Le soir, ils suivirent tout de même Maka, pour ne pas désobéir à leur directeur. Une fois de plus, ils ne purent entrer dans le manoir en cachette alors ils essayèrent autrement. Tsubaki alla sonner au portail et un garde vint devant elle :

- Tire-toi, c'est une propriété privée.

- Mais je suis Tsubaki, une amie de Maka, j'ai besoin de lui parler.

Il pointa un flingue sur le front de la lycéenne.

- Tire-toi ou je te tue.

Nakatsukasa ne se fit pas prier et déguerpit, suivi par la bande. Le garde s'approcha du pavillon de sa maîtresse Maka et frappa doucement sur la porte.

- Maka-sama ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Une jeune fille est venu. Elle dit s'appeler Tsubaki et être votre amie.

- Qu'as-tu fais ?

- Elle ne voulait pas partir alors je l'ai menacé de la tuer.

- Si elle revient recommence mais ne la tue pas. Si tu le fais, tu ne pourras te cacher nul part.

Le garde déglutit lentement et la salua avant de partir précipitamment reprendre son poste.

Le lendemain, alors que Tsubaki parlait à Maka pour qu'elle ne remarque pas l'absence du reste de la bande, ces derniers étaient partis faire leur rapport au père de Kid. Soul commença :

- On a suivi Maka. Elle est riche. Elle habite un manoir. Tout les gens de ce manoir n'expriment rien. Lorsque Tsubaki a essayé de sonner à sa porte, un garde a menacé de la tuer si elle ne partait pas...

Il s'arrêta à temps. Il avait failli parler de l'excursion. Le directeur, assis à son bureau, réfléchit un instant avant de dire :

- Vous me cachez quelque chose n'est-ce pas...

La bande se regarda. Comment avait-il fait pour le savoir. Le directeur répondit :

- Tu as hésité un instant avant de t'arrêter.

Kid prit la parole :

- Elle nous a menacée de nous tuer si nous en parlions. C'est pour ça que Tsubaki est en train de lui parler. Elle n'arrête pas de nous surveiller.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- Lors de l'excursion, elle s'est éloignée. Dans un hangar, une sorcière l'a attaquée. Elle l'a appelée Maka Eikiri Albarn et a dit qu'elle était une Nilhienne. Maka a fait apparaître une faux et l'a transformée en une faux encore plus grande, dit Black Star

- Répéter moi ce qu'elle a dit.

- Patty ?

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se concentra pour se souvenir. Elle avait beau avoir l'air stupide, elle pouvait se souvenir de tout les détail d'une journée tant qu'un an n'était pas passé. Elle ouvrit la bouche :

- Elle a dit : Nauthiz Isaz Ehwaz Haglaz Yr Beoric Nied Is Algiz Berkanan Man Lagu Majo Gari.

Shinigami nota tout sur un bloc notes et, lorsque fut terminé, il le mit dans un tiroir qu'il ferma à clé. Il se leva, contourna son bureau pour faire face à la bande et dit :

- Black Star, sert toi de ta discrétion pour entrer dans la manoir, donc pas de Big Show compris ?

Ce dernier bougonna alors que le directeur continua :

- Vous pourrez dire à Tsubaki que je lui confie la mission de devenir l'amie de Maka et de récupérer les informations directement sur elle ?

La bande acquiesça et sorti du bureau.

- Alors Maka, tu aimes le cinéma ?

Cela faisait maintenant 10 minutes que Tsubaki tentait de parler avec sa voisine mais celle-ci ne répondait jamais.

- Tsubaki ?

- Oui ?

- Je te préviens, ne reviens jamais chez moi.

Elle tourna son regard inexpressif vers sa voisine qui eu un frisson face à son visage.

- Recommence et le garde n'hésitera pas à te tirer dessus.

Tsubaki frissonna de nouveau et tourna son regard vers la prof qui allait commencer son cours alors que le reste de la bande allait s'assoir. Elle avait peur. Que pouvait bien cacher Maka Albarn ?


	6. Chapitre 5

**J'ai confiance en toi à présent...**

Tsubaki avait dit aux autres la menace de Maka de la tuer si jamais elle trainait encore une fois devant le manoir. La bande avait décidé de ne pas réitéré l'expérience et avait arrêter de la suivre. Black Star n'était pas venu en cours depuis trois jours. Il était en train de chercher un moyen de s'infiltrer dans le manoir en toute discrétion comme lui avait ordonné son directeur mais il n'avait pas prit contact avec ses amis donc aucun d'eux ne savait si il avait été prit ou si il n'avait pas trouvé de passage. Tsubaki écoutait distraitement le cours tout en regardant dehors. Personne ne parlait à Maka depuis et celle-ci ne semblait pas être soulagé ou vexé le moins du monde.

_En même temps_, soupira Tsubaki, _impossible de savoir ce qu'elle pense._

- Mademoiselle Nakatsukasa, tonna une voix.

La lycéenne sursauta et se tourna vers Marie-sensei qui la regardait, furieuse, alors que le reste de la classe explosait de rire sauf la bande qui distribuait des regards furieux aux autres pour les faire taire.

- Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Maka-chan. Elle, même si elle ne parle pratiquement pas, elle écoute et est la meilleure !

Tsubaki tourna la tête vers sa voisine qui lui lança un regard qui voulait dire : « Baka ! » Elle fixa son cahier et se mit à prendre des notes précipitamment.

Le midi, la bande se réunit sur le toit pour discuter. Soudain, le portable de Soul se mit à sonner. Il décrocha :

- Allo ?... Black Star !

Tous se réunirent en un petit cercle fermé et le lycéen mit sur haut-parleur.

- C'est moi, j'ai trouvé un moyen d'entrer. Rendez-vous ce soir au manoir Albarn. Habillez-vous de noir aussi.

Le soir, toute la bande retrouva Black Star. Celui-ci leur montra le passage et ils rampèrent. Arrivés dans la propriété, ils tentèrent d'aller plus loin mais un tour de garde les obligea à partir. Mais à partir de maintenant, ils pouvaient s'infiltrer. Ils jurèrent d'y retourner et de percer le secret des Albarn.

Le lendemain, Marie-sensei annonça :

- Aujourd'hui, c'est la grande course. Vous n'avez pas oublier j'espère !

- Non Madame.

Soudain, la prof eu le regard triste. Elle se mit à moitié à chanter :

- Comme j'aimerais être Madame mais je ne suis pas marié...

Tandis qu'elle se lamentait, les conversations allaient de bon train sur qui gagnerait cette course. Beaucoup pariait sur des terminales même si les secondes avaient quelques paris. Rapidement, et après que Marie-sensei se soit calmée, les 1ère A se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires pour se changer. La grande course était une course organisée tout les ans et qui rassemblait les terminales, les premières et les secondes. Si on gagnait, on recevait une petite bourse de 10 000 yens, et la classe gagnante avait une coupe. Après, le gagnant allait au national puis international. C'était un grand honneur pour un japonais que de gagner cette course. Soul se mit derrière la ligne de départ, un peu à droite et chercha ses amis. Black Star se trouvait tout devant avec Tsubaki. Kid et Liz étaient à peu près à sa hauteur mais 5 mètres à gauche de lui. Patty ne participait jamais à cette course car ,à chaque fois, elle faisait des croches-pieds à tout ses voisins. Maka se trouvait pas très loin de lui. Il l'observa. Les filles étaient autour d'elle, espérant être la première à lui faire exprimer quelque chose mais la lycéenne les ignoraient. Sid-sensei tira avec un pistolet en l'air, indiquant le début de la course. Tous s'élancèrent. Black Star prit de l'avance, suivi par Tsubaki et 2 terminales. Kid et Liz remontaient doucement la file pour être à côté de Black Star. Maka, quant à elle, allait lentement. Un grand écart se forma, la laissant seule avec Soul au milieu. Soul vit Médusa devant lui qui lui souriait méchamment. Il décida de l'ignorer même si il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Lui et Maka entrèrent dans la forêt. Celle-ci était si dense que les professeurs avaient placés des panneaux pour savoir où aller. Mais quelqu'un devait avoir changer le panneau de place car, rapidement, il n'eut plus de chemin. Soul jura. Il était perdu dans une forêt noire avec une fille qui avait promit de le tuer si jamais il parlait à quelqu'un de se qui c'était passé pendant l'excursion. Il tourna la tête vers sa voisine de classe. Celle-ci s'était arrêter et regardait partout pour retrouver son chemin. Soul s'approcha :

- On devrait faire demi-tour. On va bien finir par retrouver notre chemin.

Elle le regarda et fit un signe de tête pour lui dire qu'elle était d'accord. Ils se mirent en route dans le plus grand silence. Lorsque Soul en eu marre, il se mit à parler :

- Tu sais, moi j'aimerais avoir une voiture. Ce serais génial. Je pourrais emmener la bande avec moi lors des fêtes. Et toi ? Tu aimerais quoi ?

Il eu un silence et le lycéen soupira. Une petite voix s'éleva :

- J'aimerais... Aller à une fête.

Il se retourna, surpris :

- Tu n'es jamais aller à une fête ?

- Non. C'est trop dangereux.

- Je vois pas en quoi.

- C'est pas dangereux pour moi mais pour eux.

- En quoi ?

- …

- Maka ?

- Je... ne peux pas te le dire.

Soul s'arrêta et prit la lycéenne par les épaules. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu sais, tu peux me faire confiance. On veux simplement te connaître.

Elle baissa les yeux.

- C'est trop dangereux pour vous.

- Les sorcières ?

Maka releva les yeux.

- Entre autres. Mais je suis un danger pour vous aussi.

- Ça, c'est à nous de le décider.

- Non. Je suis un danger. Les Nilhiens et les sorcières sont des dangers pour vous les humains. Et je ne peux vous mettre en danger. J'ai trop blessé d'humains pour me permettre de recommencer ici.

- C'est pour ça que tu as été jeté de tes lycées ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Kid est le fils du directeur. Ca nous a intrigué qu'une fille aussi intelligente que toi ce retrouve dans notre lycée pourri alors on a piqué ton dossier.

- Et qu'avez-vous découvert ?

- Que toi et ta famille n'avez jamais exprimé quelque chose de votre vie, que tu étais un génie et que tu avais été jetée de tout les lycées de la région.

- Je vois.

Ils se remirent à marcher en silence. Ils aperçurent le chemin et se remirent à courir. Ils n'arrivèrent pas les derniers mais avaient pris beaucoup de retard se qui étonna beaucoup les professeurs, eux qui savaient que Soul et Maka courraient plutôt vite mais ne dirent rien. Black Star était arrivé en deuxième et n'arrêtait pas de pester contre le premier qui soit-disant lui avait fait un croche-pied. La coupe et l'argent fut remis. Tout à l'arrière, Soul observait Tsubaki qui tentait de calmer Black Star qui voulait massacrer le terminal arrivé devant lui. Il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et les regarda. Maka venait de prendre sa main. Il la regarda sans comprendre.

- J'ai confiance en toi à présent... Soul.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Premier sentiment**

_23 décembre_

_13h_

- Tsubaki, je peux te parler ?

Tout la bande, sur le toit, se tourna vers Maka, surpris. La lycéenne aux cheveux noirs se leva et suivi sa voisine un peu plus loin.

- Voilà, je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai dit.

Tsubaki sourit.

- C'est déjà oublié. Aller viens, on va s'assoir.

Maka s'assit à côté de Soul alors que son amie reprit sa place.

_27 décembre_

_12h40_

Cela faisait 4 jours que la course était terminée. Maka discutait avec toute la bande mais elle n'exprimait toujours rien. Des pas se firent entendre derrière la bande. Médusa.

- Ben tiens. La bande de pouilleux habituelle. Mais dites-moi, vous avez récolté une autre pouilleuse stupide.

Tous se crispèrent sauf Maka qui semblait ne rien avoir entendu.

- Elle fait la fière en plus alors qu'elle n'est rien qu'une merde. Je n'ose même pas imaginé ce que doit être la famille. Certainement des pauvres cons comme...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car Maka venait de la coller au sol, le poigt levé et le visage plein de haine et de colère. Tout le gens présent frissonnèrent. Maka Albarn venait de montrer une émotion et elle était plutôt effrayante. Soudain, celle-ci sembla reprendre ses esprits et se leva précipitamment et regarda Médusa, la peur lisible dans leurs yeux aussi bien l'une que l'autre. La lycéenne aux yeux verts sortit du lycée en courant, sans que personne ne puisse la rattraper.

Le lendemain, elle ne vint pas au collège. Intrigué par le comportement qu'elle avait eu face à Médusa et là le fait qu'elle ne soit pas venu, la bande décida de se réinfiltrer au manoir Albarn.

Le soir, ils reprenèrent le même passage que la dernière fois. Longeant le mur, ils arrivèrent près d'un pavillon.

- Maka-sama !

Ils se stoppèrent. Prenant gare à ce que personne ne les voient, ils se glissèrent pour voir à travers le trou d'une fenêtre. Leur amie était assise dans un pouf, un écouteur sur une oreille. et une servante était incliner devant elle.

- Que veut-tu ?

- Votre Père veux vous parler. Ils vous attend dans son bureau.

Maka soupira et se leva, faisant tomber les écouteurs de ses oreilles et sortit de la salle. La bande attendit jusqu'à 10 secondes et entrèrent dans le pavillon pour fouiller la chambre de leur amie. Black Star tomba sur un cahier ouvert. Parcourant rapidement la page sans réellement la lire, il se rendit compte que le cahier était un moyen de communication entre Maka et une certaine Chrona. Il lut le dernier paragraphe.

_27 Ethernal_

_3042_

_Chrona, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je me suis mise en colère. Mon visage a exprimé un sentiment. Que dois-je faire ? Répond moi ! Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Et cette bande, comment vont-ils réagir ? Répond moi rapidement s'il te plait._

Des pas résonnèrent. La bande prit la fuite et Black Star emporta le cahier avec lui. Le lendemain, Maka n'était toujours pas revenue. S'asseyant sur le toit, Black Star montra sa découverte aux autres membres de la bande.

- C'est le cahier trouvé dans la chambre de Maka. Elle et une certaine Chrona discute grâce à ce cahier.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend. Lisons-le, proposa Liz.

Tout le monde se resserra encore et Black Star ouvra le cahier à la première page. Ils commencèrent à lire en silence.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chrona et Maka**

_12 Lunaille 3034_

_Chrona, aujourd'hui, c'était mon premier jour à l'école. C'est drôle de voir tout ce que peux faire un visage humain. Mère appelle ça des expressions. C'est comme sur le visage d'Onee-sama. J'ai appris autre chose aussi. Tu savais que le 12 Lunaille 3034, les humains appelaient cela le 12 Mars (oui oui comme les glaces) 2001. C'est amusant. On va apprendre le reste demain alors je te dirais ce à quoi ça correspond demain._

_13 Lunaille 3034_

_Maka. J'espère que tu écoute à l'école. Votre Mère, Hanabi-sama, m'a dit que l'école était très important et que vous deviez absolument apprendre. Alors apprenez bien et surtout, n'utilisez pas vos compétences devant tout le monde. Lunaille veut dire Mars en humain. Je note et je m'en souviendrais. J'ai hâte de savoir comment ce dit le reste._

_13 Lunaille 3034_

_J'ai appris plein de chose aujourd'hui Chrona. Déjà le calendrier. Frigel se dit Janvier. Sema Février. Lunaille Mars. Nire Avril. Vifeu Mai, Midlan Juin. Lend Juillet. Flam Août. Wynd Septembre. Brasseurs Octobre. Halow Novembre et Ethernal Décembre. C'est amusant comment les noms sont totalement différents. Bonne nuit Chrona._

_25 Vifeu 3034_

_Chrona, pourquoi je ne te vois plus ? Si jamais tu passes dans ma chambre, écris sur le cahier s'il te plaît._

_31 Ethernal 3035_

_Chrona, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas à mon anniversaire ? Personne ne veut me répondre. Et pourquoi tu ne répond pas ? Chrona..._

_02 Sema 3035_

_C'est pas grave Chrona. J'attendrais que tu me réponde. Mais je m'ennui sans toi._

_30 Lend 3041_

_C'est vrai Chrona ? Tu es revenue ? J'espère que c'est vrai et j'attendrais que tu me réponde. J'ai plein de chose à te raconter !_

_02 Flam 3041_

_Oui, je suis revenue, Maka-sama. J'ai appris que vous aviez fait quelques bêtises en mon absence. J'attends que vous me racontiez._

_03 Flam 3041_

_Je suis vraiment désolé Chrona. C'était il y a trois ans. Les humains sont venus. Des sorcières ont attaquées et j'ai perdu le contrôle. J'ai blessée les sorcières devant eux. Leurs mémoires ont été effacées et le directeur prévenu. Puis, deux jours plus tard, d'autres sorcières sont venues. Là, j'ai réellement perdu le contrôle. Des humains ont été blessés et les sorcières tuées. Le directeur m'a virée et Père lui a effacé la mémoire. C'est arrivé 2 fois. L'année suivante, c'est arriver 3 fois. L'année d'après 5 fois. Et cette année 9 fois. Les sorcières attaquent de plus en plus souvent. L'année prochaine, il ne restera que deux lycées dans lequel allé. Shibusen et Kyoto. Père a choisi Kyoto. Et si les sorcières attaquaient encore et de plus en plus souvent. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis vraiment désolé !_

_03 Flam 3041_

_Je vois. Je ne pense pas que ce soit grave mais je compte utiliser deux semaines en Flam pour vous entraîner. Il faut que vous vous contrôliez. Je vais demander à votre Père mais je pense qu'il sera favorable à ceci. Préparez vous, Maka-sama. Je serais sans pitié._

_11 Flam 3041_

_Heureusement que la première semaine est terminée. Je n'en peut plus. Tu es vraiment sans pitié !_

_11 Flam 3041_

_Je vous avais prévenu. Mais j'ai remarquée que vous deveniez plus forte. C'est bien. Continuez ainsi. Vous allez peut-être savoir complètement vous contrôler._

_14 Ethernal 3042_

_Ne te met pas en colère Chrona, mais j'ai encore été virée. Malgré qu'avant j'avais réussi à me contrôler, là je n'ai pas pu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suis vraiment désolé._

_14 Ethernal 3042_

_Vous avez seulement fait un petit écart. Ça ira la prochaine fois et maintenant vous ne referez plus cette erreur n'est-ce pas ?_

_15 Ethernal 3042_

_Père m'a inscrit au lycée Shibusen. Le dernier de la région. Qui sait ce qui va se passer dans ce lycée mais je sens des auras puissantes. Cette année va être intéressante je sens ! Je te promet que je ne recommencerais pas !_

_16 Ethernal 3042_

_Tu sais, j'ai rencontrée les auras. Trois garçons et trois filles. Soul, Black Star, Kid, Liz, Patty et Tsubaki. Les plus grandes auras que j'ai jamais vus mis à part les nôtres. Ce n'est pas normal. Pourtant, Kid est le fils du directeur et le directeur n'a pas une aura surdéveloppé. Alors je ne comprends pas. J'en ai parlé à Père. Il m'as conseillé de faire ce que tu me disait. La fille Tsubaki, a essayer de me parler. J'ai aussi rencontrer une fille du nom de Médusa. Elle, c'est directement, fille à ne pas fréquenter. Dans son genre, c'est la pire. Black Star semble être quelqu'un qui se met en colère facilement. Kid à l'air du genre calme. Patty, totalement stupide mais je pense que c'est plus un moyen de cacher ses vrais compétences. Alors, que penses-tu que je dois faire ?_

_16 Ethernal 3042_

_Je pense que tu ne devrais pas agir. Pas tant que c'est pas sérieux. Les sorcières ne semblent pas s'en être rendu compte donc garde ça pour toi pour la moment. Continu de les observer. Si leurs auras deviennent trop grands, nous devrons les sceller._

_17 Ethernal 3042_

_J'ai parlé avec le garçon nommé Soul. Ma première impression était bien la bonne. Il est stupide. Il m'a dit que c'était pas cool de laisser les gens seuls et lorsque je lui ais demandé qu'est-ce que c'était qu'être cool, il ne m'a pas répondu. Ou plutôt il cherchait à me répondre mais il pouvait pas. Il est stupide. La bande cherche à être mon ami mais c'est trop dangereux pour eux. Je n'arrive pas à les arrêter. Ah oui, j'ai reçu une lettre des sorcières : « Chère Maka, Je suppose que tu sais qui nous sommes. Je venais te prévenir, arrête tout de suite ton petit jeu. Nous ne serons ni patientes, ni gentilles. J'ai d'ailleurs remarquée qu'il y avait plein de proie dans votre lycée. Qui c'est ce qui pourrais leur arriver. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée Très Chère Maka-dono. »_

_18 Ethernal 3042_

_Aujourd'hui, il y a eu une excursion. J'ai sentit une sorcière. Mais très faiblement. Je l'ai suivi mais la bande m'a suivie et, trop concentrée sur l'odeur de la sorcière, je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte. Ils ont été pris au piège avec moi. C'était Elka. Je l'ai tuée devant eux. Ils savent que je suis une Nilhienne. J'ai menacée de les tuer si jamais ils parlaient de ça à qui que se soit. Tsubaki est également venue chez moi. Que dois-je faire ?_

_18 Ethernal 3042_

_Tiens toi à l'écart de la bande pour le moment. Pour le message des sorcières, elles n'oserons pas s'attaquer à des humains. Le conseil est trop puissant pour ça. Quand au fait qu'il sache que tu es une Nilhienne c'est pas trop grave vu que tu les as menacé et que tu t'es battu devant eux. Ils savent donc à qui ils ont à faire._

_21 Ethernal 3042_

_Aujourd'hui, il y a eu une course. Je me suis retrouvée perdue en forêt avec Soul. C'est bête mais je crois que je peux lui faire confiance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ils savent pourquoi j'ai été jeté des lycées. Ils ont lus mon dossier. C'était simple pour Kid. Je leur fais confiance maintenant._

_21 Ethernal 3042_

_Si tu veux, tu peux leur faire confiance. Mais prend garde, Maka, il ne faut pas qu'ils viennent où que les sorcières te voient avec eux sinon, ils seront des cibles pour les sorcières aussi._

_24 Ethernal 3042_

_J'aime bien être avec la bande. Lorsqu'ils rient je me sens heureuse. C'est drôle. Je parle avec eux. Je me confie quelque fois. Je passe mon temps avec eux. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

_24 Ethernal 3042_

_Maka, ça s'appelle des amis et ce que tu ressent c'est l'amitié. Attention, tu peux te confier à eux mais prend garde à ne pas révéler de secret. Je te fais confiance compris ?_

_27 Ethernal 3042_

_Chrona, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je me suis mise en colère. Mon visage a exprimé un sentiment. Que dois-je faire ? Répond moi ! Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Et cette bande, comment vont-ils réagir ? Répond moi rapidement s'il te plaît._


	9. Chapitre 8

**Je change. J'ai peur.**

_29 Décembre 8h30_

Maka entra dans la classe et alla s'assoir. Juste à temps car au moment où elle s'assit, la prof entra et commença son cours. Soul regarda du coin de l'œil sa voisine et se décida à lui parler. Il murmura :

- Bonjour Maka.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, à la surprise de ses deux voisins. Le lycéen aux cheveux blancs arracha un bout de papier de son cahier et écriva dessus :

« Maka ne parle pas. Kid, je te laisse le soin de la faire parler. Parle lui seul »

Puis il lança le papier. Son ami parcouru rapidement le mot et leva un pouce discrètement vers lui, après avoir vérifié que personne ne regardait, pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Il pria pour que Kid réussisse sa mission.

Le fils du directeur attendait que son amie sorte de la classe pour lui parler. Celle-ci sortit en dernier. Kid se dirigea vers elle.

- Maka, j'ai à te parler.

La jeune fille ne s'arrêta même pas et ne lui répondit pas. Il bloqua son bras et la colla contre le mur, les mains placées autour de sa tête. Pour la première fois, elle le regarda dans les yeux. Malgré les frissons de terreur qu'il ressentait, Kid la fixa et commença à parler.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais j'aimerais que tu arrête. C'est pas en te mettant à l'écart que nous lâcherons prise. Au contraire. Maintenant que nous savons que tu es effrayée, on va pas te lâcher.

Elle lui hurla dessus :

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais hein ?!?!? Vous êtes stupide !!! Je vous dit de ne pas vous approchez de moi, que c'est dangereux et vous le faites quand même. Mais vous voulez crevez ou pas. Elles vous épargneront pas !!! ET JE NE SUIS PAS EFFRAYEE !!!

Elle se dégagea et couru jusqu'à sa salle, suivi par Kid. Ils étaient en retard. Avant de frapper à la porte, le lycéen murmura à l'oreille de Maka :

- Je ne lâcherais pas prise. Tu n'auras pas le choix. Tu en auras tellement marre de nous que tu nous confieras tout ce dont tu as peur.

Puis, il frappa. Une voix répondit :

- Oui ?

Il ouvra la porte et entra, suivie par Maka.

- Excusez nous Sid-sensei, nous sommes en retard.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- C'est de ma faute, dit-il en s'inclinant pour s'excuser, j'ai demandé à Maka de l'aide pour quelque chose et ça l'a mise en retard. Veuillez nous pardonnez.

- Kid, vous me laverez le lycée entier pour votre retard. Maka, vous pouvez aller vous assoir. Puisque c'est de la faute de votre camarade, vous n'aurez pas de punition.

Le soir, Kid commença à laver le sol. Alors qu'il lavait le couloir, il remarqua que celui-ci avait été fait. Il leva la tête. Maka était devant lui, une serpillère à la main.

- J'étais en retard aussi alors ce n'est pas juste que tu fasse la punition seule.

Il lui sourit et ils allèrent laver un autre couloir. Un grand silence avait fait place et Kid se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Son amie fit par parler :

- Tu sais, je m'excuse. Tu avais raison. Toute ma vie je n'est rien exprimé. Jamais. Et puis je viens dans ce lycée, je vous rencontre et je commence à ressentir des émotions.

- Dis-moi, sans vouloir être indiscret, pourquoi t'es-tu mise en colère et as-tu montrer un sentiment lorsque Médusa à insulter ta famille ?

- Parce que j'aime ma famille mais surtout, elle a insultée mes sœurs.

- Tes sœurs ?

- Oui, j'ai une sœur de 22 ans -Chii- et une autre de 7 ans -Kisa-. Je les adore. Elles sont les seules de la famille à exprimer des sentiments. Elles sont un peu le soleil de notre famille.

- A quoi elles ressemblent ?

- Chii a des longs cheveux rouges et des yeux verts. Elle avait beaucoup de succès auprès des garçons lorsqu'elle allait au collège puis au lycée. Kisa a des courts cheveux couleur miel, comme les miens quoi qu'un peut plus beau, et des yeux jaunes miels. Elle est très belle.

- Toi aussi tu sais. Plus belle tes cheveux détachés qu'attachés d'ailleurs.

La jeune fille le regarda un instant puis glissa sa main dans ses couettes pour les libérer. Ses cheveux retombèrent. Kid se sentit rougir un instant. En effet, elle était très belle. Il secoua sa tête, il ne devait pas en tomber amoureux. C'était pas le but de sa mission. Mais il se sentait attirer par elle. Sans comprendre pourquoi. Maka se remit à parler, le sortant de ses pensées et débats.

- Je suis effrayée, Kid. Je change... Et j'ai peur. Si peur.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Soul et Maka**

Après lui avoir confié qu'elle avait peur, Maka et Kid avait terminés de nettoyer de lycée dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Puis, ils étaient rentrés chez eux. Kid avait réfléchit toute la soirée à ce qu'il avait ressentit pour Maka pendant qu'ils nettoyaient. Il secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait être amoureux. Il s'endormit après avoir tenté de chasser cette idée mais son amie hanta ses rêves.

_30 décembre 12h50_

Maka s'était mise à reparler à la bande. Ils étaient tous aller sur le toit. Kim, une élève de 1ère A, entra sur le toit.

- Tsubaki, Soul, vous pouvez venir ? J'aimerais vous demandez quelque chose sur le cours.

Les deux concernés se levèrent et s'approchèrent de leur camarade avant de commencer à lui expliquer le cours. Maka les regarda un instant et son regard fut attirer par un carré bleu bordé de transparent qui sortait du sac vert de Tsubaki, ce qui était quand même attirant. Elle tendit la main vers ce qui la gênait mais Kid fut le plus rapide. Il le retira derrière son dos rapidement ce qui rendit la lycéenne encore plus curieuse. Voyant que Kim, la seule qui n'était pas au courant de sa véritable nature, ne la regardait pas et que les autres savaient ce qu'elle était, elle usa d'une de ses compétences. Maka disparue et réapparue derrière Kid et arracha la chose bleu du sac de Tsubaki. Là, elle se rendit compte que la chose était un cahier et qu'il lui appartenait. Elle le laissa tomber sur le sol, incapable de faire un mouvement. Ils étaient entrés chez elle, ils avaient volés son cahier. Ils étaient au courant de tout. Et elle, elle leur avait fait confiance. C'était une erreur. Elle sentit les larmes venir. Elle se leva prestement et sortit du toit en courant. Elle courait, elle courait. Elle sortit du lycée et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Une main la bloque. Elle se retourna. C'était Soul.

- Si tu attendais un peu, je pourrais t'expliquer.

- JE VOUS AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS VOUS APPROCHER DE CHEZ MOI !!! Si elles vous voient, elles vous tuerons. Et puis, vous n'aviez pas à venir chez moi et à me voler mon précieux cahier. C'est notre seul moyen de communiquer, à Chrona et moi. Vous êtes si méchant.

Ça y est. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle sentit que quelqu'un avait passer ses bras dans son dos et la serrait contre lui. Une voix résonna :

- Qu'est que c'est mignon. J'en pleurerais presque.

Maka s'arracha à l'étreinte de son ami et se tourna vers les 3 sorcières qui venaient d'apparaître. La jeune Albarn s'élança et frappa l'une des sorcières, l'envoyant voltiger par terre. La deuxième sorcière fit apparaître un bâton et la frappa, l'envoyant contre un arbre. Soul tenta de s'approcher de son amie mais quelque chose le frappa dans le dos, le faisant s'écrouler. Il entendit la voix de son amie qui l'appelait mais elle semblait si loin. Puis, se fut le grand noir.

Maka vit avec effarement une sorcière incanter un sort et le lancer sur Soul. Elle cacha son visage des mèches qui tombaient devant. Les trois sorcières s'approchèrent. Soudain, sans qu'aucune d'elles ne puissent voir, Maka se releva et attrapa la sorcière responsable des blessures de son ami par le cou. Lorsque celle-ci regarda le visage de son opposante, elle ne vit que de la haine. Elle trembla. La lycéenne d'un coup dans le ventre, lui arracha ses organes, tuant la sorcière sur le coup. Les deux autres reculèrent, effrayées comme jamais. L'une d'elle se reprit vite et lança un sort sur Maka qui l'esquiva facilement. La jeune fille sauta sur la branche d'un arbre.

« Nauthiz Isaz Ehwaz Haglaz Yr Beoric Nied Is Algiz Berkanan Man Lagu. »

La grande faux apparu. Mais la lycéenne ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle descendit souplement, comme un chat, et un grand cercle d'énergie se dessina sur le sol, autour d'elle.

« Traditionnel Maître de faux, Majo Gari. »

Une voix mécanique se fit entendre :

« Désactivation d'un limiteur. Augmentation de la puissance à 50% de la limite physique supportable. »

Maka hurla :

« MAJIN GARI ! »

La faux se transforma de nouveau. Les sorcières n'eurent même pas peur. L'autre murmura :

- C'est... C'est la légendaire faux de Mitsuki Albarn. Majin Garin. Le chasseur de démon. Incroyable ! Je pensais ne jamais le voir.

Et ce furent sur ces paroles que Maka trancha les deux sorcières, qui ne se rendirent même pas compte qu'elles venaient de mourir, tellement elles étaient subjuguées par la faux. La lycéenne se laissa tomber par terre, vider de son énergie. Elle regarda son ami. Il fallait qu'il soit soigner. Elle se releva et s'approcha de lui. Le mettant sur son dos, elle prit la direction du manoir.

Soul se réveilla sur un futon, sans savoir où il était. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il avait déjà vu cet intérieur. La chambre de Maka ! Il tenta de se lever mais il était tout engourdit. Il se rallongea et referma les yeux. Mais des éclats de voix l'intriguèrent et il se leva, n'étant plus engourdit à présent. Il s'approcha de la porte et colla son oreille à la porte. Il reconnu la voix de Maka :

- On ne peut pas le laisser partir. Maintenant, les sorcières savent qu'il est un ami et elles vont vouloir le tuer

- Alors on va lui... Attends. Tu as dit ami ?

Ce fut le silence.

- Répond Maka !

- Oui.

- Depuis combien de temps ressens-tu les émotions ?

- Depuis à peu près une semaine.

- Une semaine... Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ?

- Mais je peux me...

- Non ! Je vais leur effacer la mémoire à cette bande et nous allons partir.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- Oh, que si, je vais le faire. Je refuse que tu te remettes en danger pour eux ! Prépare-toi. Dans deux jours je leur efface la mémoire et dans trois nous partons.

Il y eu un grand silence et des pas précipités vers la chambre de Maka se firent entendre. La porte s'ouvrit. Maka percuta Soul, toujours derrière la porte. Ils tombèrent tout les deux. Le lycéen s'apprêta à s'excuser lorsqu'il sentit que quelque chose agrippait son tee-shirt. La main de Maka venait de s'agripper à lui. Il vit que Maka pleurait. D'une voix entrecouper de sanglot, la lycéenne dit :

- Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas partir !

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et la deuxième dans son dos. Elle enfouis sa tête dans son tee-shirt qui commença à devenir tout mouiller de ses larmes. Il lui murmura :

- Ne pleure plus. Ça te va vraiment pas. Alors arrête de pleurer.

Mais elle continuait. La main dans les cheveux de Maka se glissa sous son menton et le releva. Soul s'approcha doucement et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son amie qui ouvrit grand les yeux avant des les refermer et de répondre au baiser.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Je vous interdit de toucher à mes amis !!!**

_31 décembre 8h25_

Lorsque Soul entra dans la salle, il chercha Maka du regard. Il avait décidé de l'embêter. Il la vit, un bouquin entre les mains, indifférentes à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Il s'approcha silencieusement et se baissa pour être à la hauteur de ses oreilles, tout près. Il murmura :

- Bonjour Maka.

Celle-ci sursauta et tourna sa tête vers lui. La proximité et le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille la firent rougir. Le lycéen explosa de rire tout en se relevant. Tsubaki s'approcha de lui, suivit par la bande.

- Tu ne devrais pas l'embêter.

- C'est amusant. Tiens, Kid n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?

- Non, il a appelé. Il sèche, répondit Black Star.

Soul haussa des épaules avant de s'assoir et d'écouter de prof.

_31 décembre 16h50_

Alors que Sid-sensei terminait son cours, Maka était totalement perdue dans ses pensées.

« _Comment faire pour que Père n'efface pas leur mémoire. J'en ai réellement aucune idée. Que dois-je faire ? »_

- Mademoiselle Albarn !

La jeune fille releva la tête.

- Cela vous gênerais d'écouter un peu ? Vous n'étiez pas comme cela avant !

- Et alors, mon attitude vous regarde pas. Et puis, on sait depuis un moment qu'on a ce bal de prévu alors pas besoin d'écouter quelque chose qui est dit pratiquement tout les jours depuis deux semaines !

Ce fut le silence dans la classe. Personne n'avait jamais répondu à Sid-sensei et le visage de ce dernier devenait de plus en plus rouge de colère. Il dit :

- Eh bien, il me semble que la bibliothèque est sans dessus dessous depuis un petit moment. Vous me ferez le plaisir, tout à l'heure, de la ranger.

La jeune fille le fixa de son regard et le prof fit de même. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir détourner les yeux en premier. Ce fut finalement Maka qui abandonna lorsque la sonnerie retentit et qu'elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle entra et vu la bazar que c'était. Elle soupira. La jeune fille commença à ranger la bibliothèque lorsqu'une main tapota son épaule. Elle se retourna.

- Kid ?

- Yo. T'as embêter quel prof pour devoir ranger la bibliothèque ?

- Sid-sensei est énervant.

Le fils du directeur explosa de rire et prit des livres dans ses bras, commençant à ranger. La jeune fille le regarda sans comprendre. Il lui sourit :

- Pour m'avoir aider l'autre fois.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent sur un millimètre et elle continua de ranger. Les heures passèrent et la salle fut bientôt ranger. Alors, que Maka contournait la table, elle glissa et tomba sur Kid. C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit sur toute la bande. Il y eu un moment de silence et Black Star, Liz et Patty explosèrent de rire alors que Maka devenait de plus en plus rouge. Tsubaki eut un petit sourire et dit d'une voix moqueuse :

- Alors Kid, on drague ?

Ce dernier s'écarta de Maka d'un coup et sentit un regard noir sur lui. Il tourna la tête vers Soul qui semblait lui dire : « Toi, t'es mort ! » Il tenta de s'expliquer :

- Mais non, c'est pas se que vous croyez. Maka a glissée et...

- C'est bon, Kid, pas la peine de te justifier, rigola Black Star.

Soudain, il fut bousculer par une Maka qui sortit de la salle en courant. Soul eu le temps d'apercevoir des larmes et se lança à sa poursuite alors que Kid faisait de même. Les deux lycéens rattrapèrent la jeune fille rapidement. Celle-ci s'arrêta. Kid tenta de nouveau de s'excuser mais la lycéenne lui fit signe d'arrêter de s'excuser. Soul se plaça devant elle. Essuyant les larmes au passage, il releva le menton de Maka et lui sourit. Elle se colla à lui, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il referma ses bras.

- Désolé, Soul.

- Je sais que t'as glissée. C'est pas grave. Alors souris. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aime pas te voir pleurer.

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit. Il lui prit la main et ils retournèrent dans la bibliothèque. A peine arrive, Black Star, une grosse bosse sur le tête, vint s'excuser auprès de Maka. Celle-ci lui sourit et lui fit signe que ce n'était rien. La bande sortit du lycée et passèrent par le parc, vide à cette heure-ci. Enfin, pas si vide que ça. Dix sorcières apparurent. L'une d'elle, une sorcière aux cheveux roses et aux vêtement à rayures verticales, s'avança et parla :

- Tu nous rends la tâche vraiment difficile, Maka Eikiri Albarn.

- Mizune...

- Oh, tu m'as reconnue, quel honneur, se moqua la dénommée Mizune. Tu sais que tu nous cause plein de soucis. En plus maintenant que tu sais contrôler le Majin Gari.

- Bien contente que ça vous ennui.

- Ne te moque pas de nous, hurla une sorcière.

Mizune fit un signe du bras et la sorcière se clama.

- Tu vas regretter la mort de toutes les sorcières que tu as tuée.

Elle lança des sorts qui touchèrent toute la bande sauf Maka. Celle-ci vit avec effarement tous ces amis tomber. Mizune sourit et lança un sort sur la lycéenne. Celle-ci ferma les yeux mais rien ne se passa. La voix de la sorcière aux cheveux roses résonna :

- Ce que tu as fais est totalement stupide.

La jeune Albarn ouvrit les yeux et regarda devant elle. Ce qu'elle vit la rempli d'effroi. Soul était debout devant elle. Son visage n'était pas visible. Il murmura :

- Tu vas bien... Maka.

Et il s'écroula sur son amie. Les yeux de la jeune fille furent cachés par ses cheveux. Mizune sourit et relança un sort sur son ennemi. Mais quelque chose le bloqua et le fit disparaître. Elle haussa un sourcil. Un grand vent se leva autour de Maka. Celle-ci releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient passés au jaune et l'iris au centre était devenu une fente, comme les chats. Un signe apparu sur le front de la jeune Nilhienne. Un soleil qui s'illumina. Tandis qu'une grande lumière enveloppait tout, un hurlement ce fit entendre :

- JE VOUS INTERDIT DE TOUCHER A MES AMIS !!!

C'est sur ces mots que les sorcières se désintégrèrent.


	12. Chapitre 11

**La vérité**

Tsubaki ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. La salle était plutôt petite mais il y avaient des futons. Ses amis dormaient tous dedans. Que faisait-elle là ? Soudain, la mémoire lui revint. Les sorcières, les sorts... Perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges et aux yeux verts lui sourit. Elle portait une robe blanche qui atteignait ses pieds. Un nœud dans ses cheveux les retenaient grâce à deux mèches. Elle lui demanda :

- Vous allez mieux maintenant ?

- Euh... Oui. Qui... Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Chii, la sœur de Maka.

Un gémissement se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la salle. Kid se réveillait. Il se s'assit en tailleur et fixa Chii et son amie. Puis, il tourna la tête à sa droite où dormait Liz et Patty. Il les secoua et elles se réveillèrent. Tsubaki compris ce qu'il voulait faire et fit de même avec Soul et Black Star. Chii, tout en souriant, appela :

- Kisa !

Une jeune fille aux cheveux miels et aux yeux miels également ouvrit la porte. Elle portait un kimono que portait les prêtresses des temples. Elle s'inclina devant eux et ressortit. Soul hésita puis finalement demanda :

- Comment va Maka ?

Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit.

- Elle va mal. Elle l'_**a **_utilisée. C'est grave. Je ne sais pas ce que va dire Père mais il ne va pas être très content.

En parlant du loup, on en voit le bout de la queue. Spirit Albarn faisait honneur à la famille en n'affichant aucun sentiment. Il entra et s'assit devant la bande qui se mit en demi-cercle devant celui-ci. Il y eu un silence et le chef de la famille Albarn prit la parole :

- Puisque vous êtes ici, autant vous dire combien vous êtes foutu et ce à quoi vous avez été mêlez. Je vous prierais de ne pas m'interrompre. Je répondrais à vos questions ensuite. Voilà, nous, les Albarn, sommes en guerres contre les sorcières depuis des années et même des millénaires. Tous les Albarn ont combattus des sorcières. Il y a 3042 ans, Mitsuki Albarn utilisa une puissance réduisant à néant la plupart des sorcières. C'est d'ailleurs à partir de cette année là que notre calendrier commence. Pendant tout ce temps, les sorcières sont redevenues puissantes. Nous sommes de nouveau revenus au point de départ. Les sorcières sont très puissantes aujourd'hui et bientôt, elles repasseront à l'attaque. Elles ont tentés de tuer Maka toutes ces années pour s'assurer que la branche principale des Albarn n'auraient pas de descendant mais c'est raté. Vous, vous vous situez au milieu. Vous n'êtes que des feuilles face à des ciseaux. Vous êtes vulnérables. Et pour ne pas faire mourir des humains inutilement, nous ne nous mêlions jamais aux humains. Mais vous avez réussi à vous lier à nous quand même. C'est énervant mais je crois que vous alliez devoir rester ici tant que cette guerre ne sera pas fini. C'est possible que ça se finisse demain, dans 1 an ou même à la génération prochaine. Mais pour le moment, vous avez interdiction de sortir de la propriété. Des questions ?

Kid prit la parole à son tour :

- Plusieurs. En un, pourquoi vous garder une expression neutre et le fait que Maka ressente des émotions est un problème ? De deux, qu'est-ce qu'un Nilhien ? De trois, Maka a utiliser un pouvoir pour que les sorcières se désintègrent, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- En un, On garde tous des expressions neutres à cause de nos pouvoirs. Le risque avec nos émotions c'est que nous pourrions les utiliser et tuer toute la ville d'un seul coup. C'est pourquoi aucun de nous ne ressens des émotions. Pour Maka, encore plus étant donné qu'elle a un pouvoir plus grand encore que les nôtres. Elle, se serait toute la région.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi Kisa et Chii peuvent ressentir des émotions, demanda Liz.

- Parce que Chii et Kisa sont aussi vulnérables que vous. Elles ne sont Nilhiennes que parce que elles font partit de la famille Albarn. C'est pour ça que leurs pavillons, ici donc, sont placés au fond de la propriété. C'est l'endroit le mieux protégés et la où les membres de la famille ne pouvant ce battre -servantes, femmes enceintes et enfants- vont lorsqu'on est attaqués. Pour la deuxième question, un Nilhien est un Albarn ou un membre des trois autres familles, les Sakuma, les Soma et les Hiiragi , et a des compétences ou/et des pouvoirs immenses. Des surhommes un peu. Pour la troisième question, ce pouvoir est celui qu'a utilisé Mistuki Albarn pour se débarrasser des Sorcières. Dans les quatre propriétés de la race Nilhien, il y a quatre sanctuaires. Le premier a s'être ouvert est le nôtre, celui du soleil. Il s'est ouvert devant Mitsuki qui a reçu le pouvoir du soleil. C'est un pouvoir très puissant utilisant la lumière pour tuer. C'est pourquoi Maka ne devait pas ressentir des émotions. Imaginer si le pouvoir se déclenche. Adieu la planète Terre. Normalement, les sanctuaires s'ouvrent une fois avec plusieurs années de différences mais cette année, c'est différent. Chaque sanctuaire à choisi une gardienne. Maka Albarn pour le sanctuaire du soleil. Yuuka Hiiragi pour le sanctuaire de l'aube. Elena Soma pour le sanctuaire de la lune. Et Kagami Sakuma pour le sanctuaire du crépuscule. Je suppose que vous savez également que le vrai nom de Maka est Maka Eikiri Albarn ? Eh bien Eikiri est le nom donné aux gardiennes du soleil. Aiko pour celle de l'aube. Sakura pour le crépuscule et Tsukimi pour la lune. Si je vous raconte ça c'est par ce que les quatre familles vont se rassembler ici et que c'est sous ces noms que vous devraient les appeler. Compris ? D'autres questions ?

- On sait que nous avons des auras différentes de celles des humains, dit Black Star. Ça change quelque chose ?

- Oui, Maka m'en avait parler. Vous avez les mêmes auras que les nôtres mais vous n'êtes pas des membres des quatre familles donc je ne comprend pas. Chacun des Nilhiens est nés sous un élément. Hanabi, ma femme, a utiliser une eau sur vous tout à l'heure qui sert à voir sous quel élément vous êtes nés. Sur les humains, ça ne fait rien car ils ne sont pas des Nilhiens mais vous... Vous, vous avez un élément. Tsubaki, tu es née sous l'élément de l'eau. Liz, celui de la terre. Kid, celui de la lumière. Soul, celui des ténèbres. Patty, celui de l'air. Black Star, celui du feu.

- Ça veut dire... Qu'on peut être des Nilhiens, s'exclama Tsubaki.

- Oui. Et je crois que nous aurons besoin de votre aide.

Voilà, on touche à la fin de cette fic. Plus que deux chapitres ou peut-être trois. Si il y a des choses dont vous voulez avoir les réponses, dites le je ferais en sorte que vus ayez vos réponses dans le prochain chapitres.

Bonne lecture à tous

Ren-chan.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Aiko, Sakura, Tsukimi et Eikiri**

- Besoin de notre aide ?  
- Si vous avez réellement les mêmes pouvoirs que les Nilhiens, vous ne serez pas de trop.  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit, laissant place à une jeune femme aux cheveux miels et aux yeux verts. Aucun sentiment était visible sur son visage. Elle s'assit à côté de Spirit.  
- J'ai termine de soigner Maka. Le reste dépend d'elle.  
- Pouvons-nous la voir, demanda Tsubaki.  
La jeune femme la regarda. Elle secoua la tête. Soudain, elle fixa Kid, qui frissonna. Elle s'adressa à lui :  
- Peux-tu venir avec moi ?  
Il se leva et la suivi, surpris. Elle le mena jusqu'à la chambre où dormait Maka. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. La jeune femme soupira.  
- C'était bien ce que je pensais.  
- Quoi ?  
- A cause du pouvoir du soleil, tu es attiré par elle.  
Il rougit et bégaya :  
- Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.  
- Moi je crois que si. Tu rougis quand tu es près d'elle. Laisse moi te dire une chose, tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle. C'est parce que tu es né sous la lumière et qu'elle contrôle la lumière que tu es attiré par elle.  
- Pourquoi vous me dites tout cela ?  
- Parce qu'elle aime quelqu'un et que je ne veux pas que vous vous mettiez entre eux. Elle ne connait rien aux sentiments et elle n'osera pas vous repousser, de peur de perdre votre amitié. Alors comme ça, tout est clair.  
Il sourit :  
- Vous avez beau dire que vous n'avez pas de sentiments, moi je pense le contraire. Vous êtes protecteurs envers elle, vous vous aimez bien avec Spirit non ? Vous êtes bien la mère de Maka : Hanabi.  
- Oui. Vous avez sans doute raison. Mais peut-être avons nous peur. Je n'en sais rien. Mais nous sommes sûr que, comme Mitsuki, Maka va changer la famille Albarn. Peut-être va-t-elle nous apprendre à ne plus avoir peur des sentiments. Qui sait ? J'attends juste de voir ce qui va se passer. Je sais seulement que, pour Maka, rien ne sera plus jamais pareille.  
Kid sourit. Il prit la parole.  
- Aller, allons-y sinon j'en connais un qui va être jaloux que j'ai pu voir Maka et pas lui.  
Les deux jeunes gens retournèrent dans la salle mais il n'y avait plus personne. Ils sortirent et virent que beaucoup de gens courraient vers l'entrer du manoir. Ils les suivirent. Spirit était devant trois hommes et ils discutaient. Hanabi s'avança, suivi par Kid. L'un des hommes s'avança vers la mère de Maka et embrassa le dessus de sa main.  
- Hanabi-sama. Quel plaisir de vous revoir.  
Elle ne souria même pas. Elle retira sa main et s'approcha de son mari, avant de s'incliner.  
- Bonjour à tous et particulièrement à vous, Aiko-sama, Tsukimi-sama et Sakura-sama.  
C'est à ce moment là que Kid remarqua les trois jeunes filles sans expression aux milieu de tous les hommes. Hanabi continua :  
- Spirit, où est la bande ?  
- Je les est envoyés voir Eikiri, ils semblaient pressés de la voir.  
- Mais nous ne les avons pas vus !  
- Ils sont partis une minute avant que vous arriviez.  
- Okay. Kid, tu pourrais emmener Aiko-sama, Tsukimi-sama et Sakura-sama voir Eikiri ?  
Il acquiesça et partit en direction de la chambre de son amie, suivi par les trois jeunes filles. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte. Kid l'ouvrit. La bande était assis aux côtés de leur amie et celle-ci s'était relevé de façon à être assise également. Soudain, Tsukimi se jeta sur Maka, l'enfermant dans ses bras :  
- Maki-maki !!!  
- Elena ?  
- Viiiiii, je suis si heureuse de te voir.  
Les deux autres jeunes filles, des sourires sur leurs lèvres, rentrèrent dans la chambre s'asseyèrent devant Maka. Kid rejoignit Black Star et Soul, à la droite de la gardienne du soleil. Tsubaki demanda :  
- Mais vous ne devriez pas contrôler vos émotions ?  
- Nos parents ne sont pas au courant et c'est tant mieux. Nous préférons vivre avec nos sentiments. Rien n'est arrivé et je pense que si il y a eu tout ces problèmes c'est parce que les Nilhiens ont peur des sentiments et qu'ils ne savent pas quoi faire. C'est tout, répondit Aiko/Yuuka.  
- Dis Maki-maki, tu ressens les émotions, demanda la sangsue Elena toujours les bras autour du coup de sa meilleure amie et confidente de toujours.  
La jeune fille lui sourit pour réponse. Soudain, Tsukimi ferma les yeux et renifla tel un chien. Elle tourna la tête vers Soul et s'approcha de lui, reniflant toujours tel un chien. Elle était à deux centimètres de son visage et lui était tout rouge. La gardienne de la lune rouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Une voix sec résonna :  
- Tsuki, arrête tout de suite d'utiliser ton pouvoir.  
La dénommée Tsuki tourna la tête vers son amie :  
- T'inquiète Eiki, je vais te le piquer ton petit copain.  
- C'EST PAS MON PETIT COPAIN.  
- A d'autres...  
Sous le regard hilare des gardiennes et du reste de la bande, Maka et Soul devenaient de plus en plus rouge. Aiko prit la parole :  
- Dis moi, Maka, tu as choisi un mari ?  
- Non, pas encore.  
- C'est quoi cette histoire, demanda Black Star.  
- Eh bien, nous sommes les héritières des quatre familles, commença Sakura, il nous faudra bien un mari pour nous aider. Je sais qu'Eiki a plein de prétendant dans toutes les familles.  
- Ah non, pas question, grogna Soul.  
- T'as pas ton mot à dire, sourit Elena.  
- Ah ouais, on pari ?  
Maka se leva et commença à sortir de la salle.  
- Puisque toutes les familles sont là, autant choisir mon mari tout de suite.  
La garçon aux cheveux blancs se leva et la souleva avant d'aller se rassoir.  
- Pas question ! T'es à moi et pas question que tu sois à quelqu'un d'autre !  
Tout le monde éclata de rire devant la crise de jalousie que faisait le jeune homme. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les quatre gardiennes reprirent leur visage inexpressif et Eikiri se rassit dans son lit.  
- Entrer, dit Maka.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme avec une veste longue blanche un peu comme celle des médecins. Il avait les cheveux gris et une énorme vis était enfoncer dans sa tête.  
- Qu'y a-t-il Stein ?  
- Hanabi-sama demande aux non-Nilhiens de venir.  
La bande se leva et sortit de la salle. Ils suivirent le dénommé Stein jusqu'à la salle où ils étaient auparavant. La mère de Maka les attendaient. Ils s'asseyèrent et Stein sortit. La jeune femme prit la parole :  
- Les chefs de famille ont votés pour que vous soyez entraîner si vous accepter bien sur de faire parti de cette guerre. Six personnes de plus ne seront pas de refus.  
La bande se regarda un instant et se sourit. Kid prit la parole pour tout le groupe :  
- Nous acceptons.  
Hanabi, pour la première fois laissa échapper un petit sourire mais se reprit vite :  
- Parfait.


	14. Chapitre 13

**La grande bataille**

L'entraînement de Soul, Liz, Patty, Kid, Tsubaki et Black Star avait commencé sous l'œil exigeant de Stein. Ils n'avaient pas revu Elena, Kagami, Yuuka et Maka depuis. Mais, d'après Hanabi, les quatre gardiennes travaillaient leurs pouvoirs et c'était plus épuisant que leur entraînement. Donc la bande ne se plaignait pas. Cela faisait une semaine à présent. Un soir, Soul décida d'aller se balader. Soudain, il entendit une mélodie. Un piano. Il s'approcha et ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit. Assis derrière un piano, Maka jouait une mélodie qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et arrêta de jouer, se tournant vers lui. Elle lui sourit et il le lui rendit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le petit banc et prit la parole :  
- Tu joue bien !  
- Merci. Je jouais souvent avec Kisa avant. Elle m'accompagnait au violon et quelque fois, Chii chantait. Mais lorsqu'on a vu que Chii et Kisa n'avaient aucun pouvoir, je ne les ais presque pas vu. Mais tout va être terminé bientôt.  
- Oui, je suis sur qu'on va gagner.  
- Comme j'aimerais en être aussi sur que toi...  
Il la serra dans ses bars.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas.  
Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant aller. Soul la souleva et la porta jusqu'à son pavillon. Il la déposa dans son lit. Il tenta de se relever mais elle s'était agrippé à lui et elle ne voulait pas lâcher.  
- J'ai peur, très peur, Soul. Et si tout le monde meure. Si les sorcières sont plus puissantes. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas.  
Il l'embrassa pour la faire taire.  
- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter. Aie confiance aux autres.  
Elle lui sourit mais ne le lâcha pas. Elle murmura :  
- Reste avec moi.  
Il se coucha à côté d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle ferma les yeux et se blottit un peu plus.  
- Je t'aime.  
- Je t'aime aussi.  
Elle s'endormit.

Ils furent réveiller par des coups contre la porte.  
- Eikiri-sama.  
Celle-ci s'arracha à contre-cœur de l'étreinte de son petit ami et se leva, suivi par Soul. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un garde agenouillé. Il se releva.  
- Eikiri-sama. Spirit-sama requière votre présence à vous et à Soul Evans.  
Les deux amoureux se hâtèrent de rejoindre le bureau du chef de la famille Albarn. Celui-ci vit d'un mauvais œil sa fille et son petit ami arriver ensemble mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il prit la parole tandis que Maka rejoignait les autres gardiennes et Soul ses amis.  
- Tout le monde, je viens de recevoir un rapport d'un éclaireur. Les sorcières ont commencées à venir. Elles seront là dans une heure. Vous savez tous où aller. Les gardiennes, je préfèrerais que vous restiez derrière. Les non-Nilhiens, vous les protégerez. Vous avez compris ? Tous à vos postes.  
Il y eu une grande bousculade et tout le monde sortit. Soul suivait le mouvement lorsqu'un bars l'obligea à rester dans la salle. Le lycéen regarda le propriétaire de ce bras. Spirit... Celui-ci prit de nouveau la parole :  
- Soul Evans... Si tu rends Maka malheureuse, sache que tu n'auras aucun endroit où te cacher !  
Il frissonna.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne compte pas la faire souffrir.  
Le mari d'Hanabi lui sourit.  
- Vous ressentez des émotions...  
- Oui mais j'en ais peur.  
- Je suppose que c'est le cas de tout le monde.  
- Certainement.  
- Vous ne devriez pas en avoir peur. C'est ce qui nous permet d'avoir une raison de nous battre. Même si vous dites que vous ne ressentez rien, c'est faux. Sinon, vous seriez tous ennemis et encore peut-être que vous vous ignoreriez.  
Spirit lui sourit encore une fois puis reprit son expression neutre.  
- Vous devriez aller protéger Eikiri.  
- Bonne idée !  
Soul sortit du pavillon et se dirigea vers le pavillon où se trouvait la chambre de Maka. Il entra et s'assit derrière Maka. Celle-ci laissa sa tête tomber en arrière et il l'embrassa. Elle prit la parole, laissant les autres conversations de côté.  
- Que voulait mon père ?  
- Rien de particulier.  
- Je me posais la question...  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Ta famille...  
- Ils vivent en France. Je ne les ais pas vu depuis 5 ans. Mais je suis bien chez Black Star.  
- Je vois.  
L'heure passa dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Soudain, une explosion les fit sortir. Ils étaient attaqués ! La bande et les gardiennes se retenaient difficilement d'aller aider les Albarn mais l'ordre de Spirit avait été clair. Une vingtaine de minutes passa. Maka avait les larmes qui coulaient, blottit contre Soul pour essayer de ne plus entendre tout ces cris. Un garde apparu dans la salle.  
- Eikiri-sama.  
Celle-ci se releva.  
- Votre père vous ordonne de rejoindre le pavillon de Chii-sama et de fuir.  
- NON !  
Son cris était sorti. Elle se leva et sortit, suivi par tous. Elle entra dans la bataille et tua toutes les sorcières qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Son père venait de s'écrouler devant elle. Elle se précipita sur lui, ignorant les sorcières. Celle-ci tentèrent de la tuer mais la bande ne les laissa pas faire.  
- Père !  
- Ma...ka... Tu dois... partir...  
- Non, je n'abandonnerais pas !  
Son père ferma les yeux.  
- PEREEEE !!!!!  
Elle colla Spirit contre elle, pleurant comme jamais. La bande contenait les sorcières et Soul s'approcha de Maka.  
- Maka...  
Celle-ci releva la tête et l'embrassa passionnément. Il resta figé de surprise. Elle se sépara de lui et déposa son père par terre.  
- Soul, merci pour tous... Adieu. Je t'aime !  
Elle se mit à courir. Elle évita toutes les sorcières et s'arrêta devant une porte. Elle semblait vieille et était envahie de plantes. Maka posa la main dessus. La porte s'ouvrit laissant place à une lumière.  
_Adieu.  
_Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Soul tandis que celle qu'il aimait disparaissait dans cette lumière, que les blessures des alliés de Maka se soignaient et que les sorcières mourraient, déchiquetés dans d'atroces souffrances.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Épilogue**

_10 Janvier  
10h30  
_Soul soupira et effaça les larmes du revers de la main. Trois jours étaient passés depuis la bataille. Maka n'était jamais ressortie de cette porte. D'après Hanabi, cette porte menait au sanctuaire du soleil. Mais comme Mistuki il y a 3042 ans, elle n'était pas ressortie. Aucun enterrement n'avait été prévu pour le moment. Les blessés et les morts du côtés des Albarn avaient été soignés ou ramenés à la vie par le pouvoir du soleil. Le pouvoir de Maka.  
_Maka...  
_Les larmes revirent. Elle lui manquait atrocement. Il s'était trop attaché à elle et il en souffrait à présent. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna ses yeux rempli de larmes vers Tsubaki. Elle aussi pleurait. Le prof n'avait fait aucune remarque mais ça le démangeait de demander ce qui se passait. Le directeur n'avait pas demandé quoi que se soit et respectait leur silence. La bande avait trop mal pour parler. Un coup à la porte fit s'arrêter le prof.  
- Entrer !  
La porte s'ouvrit sur un surveillant.  
- Le directeur aimerait voir Soul Evans, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Black Star, Death the Kid, Elizabeth Thompson et Patricia Thompson.  
Les nommés se levèrent et suivirent le surveillant. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Il y avait le directeur et une femme aux cheveux roses. Le surveillant sortit. La jeune femme leur sourit et prit la parole tandis que Shinigami sortait.  
- Je suis Chrona.  
Il y eu un mouvement de surprise parmi la bande. La fameuse Chrona !  
- Je suis venu pour Hanabi-sama. Maka-sama est vivante. Elle aimerait vous voir.  
Des larmes de joie cette fois-ci coulèrent sur les joues des membres de la bande.

_11 Janvier  
12 h  
_La voiture venait à peine d'arriver et son conducteur de sortir que Maka se jetait déjà dans les bras de ce dernier. Celui-ci sourit. Les passagers de la voiture sortirent à leur tour et saluèrent la jeune fille. Tsubaki la gronda :  
- Dis donc toi ! Nous refait jamais un coup comme celui-ci, compris ?  
La Nilhienne, les bras toujours autour du coup de Soul, lui sourit.  
- Promis !  
- Vous voilà.  
- Hanabi-sama !  
Celle-ci leur répondit d'un large sourire.  
- Venez, il y a des crêpes, entrer donc.  
La bande entra exceptés Soul et Maka. La lycéenne prit la parole.

- Alors tu t'es acheté une voiture.  
- Oui. Alors explique moi. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas sorti du sanctuaire avant ?  
- Lorsque je suis entrer, Mitsuki m'attendait. Ou plutôt son fantôme. Elle m'a expliquée un certain nombre de chose dont ce qui c'était passé en l'an 0 de notre calendrier. Puis, nous avons entendus vos pleurs. Je l'ai suppliée de me laisser partir et elle m'a sourit, m'expliquant que oui car j'allais donner à la famille Albarn ce qui leur manquait. Un peu d'amour. Et qui, mis à part l'héritière, est la mieux placé pour montrer l'exemple.  
Il l'embrassa.  
- Personne. Au fait, à qu'elle heure je viens te chercher ce soir ?  
- Hein ?  
- Tu n'as pas oubliée j'espère. Le bal.  
- Tu vas... M'y emmenée ?  
- Tu n'es jamais allée à une fête non ? Et j'ai promis à ton père de te rendre heureuse alors.  
Elle l'embrassa passionnément.

_Même jour  
18 h  
_Soul s'arrêta pour la deuxième fois dans la journée devant la porte du manoir Albarn. Il frappa. Un garde le laissa passer et il rejoignit le pavillon principal de Maka et de sa famille directe. Il frappa une deuxième fois. Hanabi lui ouvrit. Elle lui s'ouvrit et le laissa entrer. Puis elle appela :  
- Maka ? Soul est là.  
- J'arrive man'.  
Le lycéen entendit quelqu'un courir et la porte à sa droite s'ouvrit. Maka. Elle avait une robe noire et une rose rouge dans ses cheveux. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et légèrement bouclés. Elle était magnifique. Elle s'approcha de lui en souriant.  
- Je sais que je suis jolie mais arrête de baver et ferme la bouche.  
Il rougit de honte et salua à Hanabi avant de sortir, accompagner par Maka.  
Le trajet jusqu'au lycée fut court. Soul et Maka entrèrent dans le gymnase -seule salle assez grande pour accueillir tout le monde- et repérèrent le reste de la bande. Ils rirent tous ensemble puis une musique de slow s'éleva.  
- Tu veux danser Maka ?  
- Avec plaisir.  
Soul et Maka se mirent au milieu et la lycéenne passa ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami. Il prit la parole :  
- Dis moi, il n'y a plus de danger maintenant.  
- Pas sûr. Les sorcières sont bien affaiblit. Mais dans 1000 ans ou plus, il se pourrait qu'elles reviennent.  
- Mais pour le moment, on a plus à en avoir peur. Alors c'est bon.  
Elle lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Soul sourit. Il comptait lui la donner mais ça attendrait. De toute façon, la bague de fiançailles n'allait pas prendre la rouille si il attendait encore une petite heure avant de la donner.


End file.
